


Oops, Wrong Number

by star_buckys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Bottom Bucky Barnes, Phone Sex, Sexting, Wrong number, just in case, very very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: Shit I absolutely did not mean to send that to you I'm so sorryBlushing furiously, Steve texted back It's okay, I promise, though I wouldn't be opposed to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinalah/gifts).



> just a warning since i wasn't sure how to tag for this: bucky sexts steve unintentionally, thinking he was texting someone else, and they end up having phone sex. it is consensual even though they barely know each other and it starts off without warning. if that's not your thing then you probably don't want to read this

Normally Steve had his phone set on silent while sketching, but apparently he forgot earlier since his phone's text tone had gone off not once, not twice, but seven fucking times in the last minute. And of course he had no clue where he left it so he set his sketchbook to the side and searched for his phone; it somehow ended up under the kitchen table. Expecting to see texts from either Sam or Natasha, Steve was beyond shocked when he read the texts from someone who commissioned a painting from him a while back. A really hot guy named James - "Actually, I go by Bucky" - he recalled.

_I wanna suck you off so badly_

_Get down on my knees and worship your cock_

_I'd make it so good for you, I promise_

_And I'd beg for you to fuck me, would you please?_

_Shit I absolutely did not mean to send that to you I'm so sorry_

_I tapped your name on accident, I swear_

_Oh god I really am sorry_

Blushing furiously, feeling the beginnings of arousal, Steve texted back _**I** **t's okay, I promise.**_ Impulsively, he followed that text with another one saying _**Though I wouldn't be opposed to that.**_

_Wait, you wouldn't?_

_**Not at all.** _

After more than a minute without a response from Bucky, Steve started to panic. He probably had gone too far just now. They barely knew each other. What was he thinking, texting that to someone he barely knew.

Luckily, Bucky did finally text him back. _This is gonna sound weird but can I call you? If you really meant that._

Steve barely hesitated before responding, thinking about the fact that he was about to have phone sex with someone who was practically a stranger. _**Yeah, I wanna hear you come.**_

Immediately, his phone started ringing, and he answered, hearing a breathy "hey" in return.

"Are you already touching yourself?"

Bucky responded with a quiet whimper. "Mhm."

Getting over his original embarrassment, Steve settled back on the couch, palming himself over his sweatpants, imagining Bucky's hand instead of his own. He remembered the way his calloused hand felt when they shook hands, and thought about how good it'd feel around his cock as he slid his hand into his sweatpants, giving his cock a few slow strokes before thumbing his slit, groaning in pleasure. "Keep touching yourself. Tell me how good it feels."

"God Steve, feels so fucking good, wish it was you though."

"Fuck, me too, Bucky." He worked his hand up and down his cock, his other hand working its way under his shirt, pinching one of his nipples. "I'd put you on your knees, fuck your mouth with my cock. I bet you'd like that." The whine Steve heard over the line in response confirmed that, and he licked the palm of his hand before returning it to his cock, closing his eyes and picturing Bucky on his knees, hands behind his back, Steve's cock in his mouth, that wet heat surrounding him.

"Want you to come on my face then get me ready for your cock." They moaned in unison. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Christ, me too, Bucky, I'm so close." He stroked his cock faster, urging Bucky to do the same. "Would you let me fuck you? 'Cause I wanna fuck you so badly." Thrusting up into his own hand, Steve kept babbling, not even registering the words coming out of his mouth. All he could focus on was his hand around his cock and the hot, desperate noises coming from Bucky. "I'd fuck you so hard you'd feel me for _weeks_."

The whine Bucky let out could only be described as obscene. "I'm coming, oh my god, Steve." Bucky barely finished speaking before he came, and then Steve was also coming with Bucky's moans in his ear.

After coming down from his climax, Steve chuckled quietly, chest heaving as he took a few deep breaths. "So. That was unexpected." So Bucky wouldn't take that the wrong way, he quickly added, "In a good way though. But I can't believe I just got off with a complete stranger."

Bucky hummed. "Yeah, but it was hot."

"Mhm, very hot."

Silence settled in as Steve listened to Bucky's breathing even out before Bucky cleared his throat. "Well I think we did this backwards, but do you want to get coffee sometime? My treat."

Grinning, Steve responded with "When are you free?"

Minutes later, Steve hung up and set down his phone, still smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

They had a date.

 


End file.
